Levine Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "This week on Supernanny...Ola goes to Albany, NY to help a family with a full house of kids." smacks Mirinda with a jump rope (using it like a whip) headbutts Esther spits in her father's face Santino: "No, Victoria, we don't do that." Gabby: "(bleep)hole!" Mitchell: "SHUT UP!" throws a shoe at Santino colors on walls Kyle: "I HATE YOU, MIRINDA! SOOOOOOOO MUCH!" Esther: (whining) "It's too complicated in my book to take care of so many children at once!" kicks Miguel down to the floor, crying Victoria: "(bleep) YOU, MIRINDA!" Announcer: "There are 3 kids who are well-behaved and 8 kids who are the worst-behaved." tries to do his homework hits Esther bites Joshua cries Joshua: "Mommy!" Lauren: "I HATE OLA!" Victoria: "WORSE. NANNY. EVER. OMG! WHAT SHE CAN BE WORSE THAN? WEBEEWIZE!?" Announcer: "Will Ola help this ten kids problem?" Herman: "OLA MUST FAIL!" Mitchell: "I HOPE SHE DIES!" Kyle: "I want Ola to fail!" Hayleigh: "I'm glad she's dead!" Lauren: "I know. Let's poison Ola to death!" Luther: "Agreed!" Gabby: "Ola needs to be failed!" Victoria: "Ola is a poo poo head!" Submission Reel Ola: "I am here at Albany. I am having the deal with a family with 11 kids, let's take a look, shall we?" ???: "Hi, I'm Santino." ???: "And I'm Esther." Santino: "We are the Levines." Esther: "We have 11 kids. Herman the oldest is 15, Mitchell is 14, Mirinda is 13, Kyle is 12, Hayleigh is 11, Lauren is 10, Luther is 9, Gabby is 8, Joshua is 7, Victoria is 6, and Miguel is 4. I am having an upcoming daughter." Sanitno: "Mirinda and Miguel is well-behaved but all of the kids, mostly Victoria, Gabby and Hayleigh are far from it." Esther: "Hayleigh is very violent and can swear." Hayleigh: "(long bleep) YOU!" spits on Esther Esther: "No, Hayleigh. Read the rules!" Hayleigh: "NO!" Santino: "She breaks the rules in this house." Hayleigh (screeching): "I WANT MY DISNEY PRINCESS DOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" kicks Miguel and cries throws green bean casserole at Joshua Esther: "Gabby likes to misbehave." Santino: "She screams, hits, gets mad, fake cries in an attempt to get Mirinda and Miguel in trouble, throw toys and yell." throws a Frankie Stein doll at Miguel Gabby (screeching): "I WANT MIRINDA'S ELECTRONIIIIIIIICSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" fake cries in order to get Miguel in trouble Esther: "She is very violent." Santino: "Joshua is very disrespectful. He is constantly fighting with his siblings, mostly Gabby and Victoria." beats up Gabby Gabby: "MOMMY!!!!!!" Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "Oh, good. Now I'm in trouble..." Esther: "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BEAT UP YOUR SISTER!!!!!!" Santino: "Victoria likes Disney Princesses like her sisters." plays her Disney Princesses toys Gabby: "Can I play?" Victoria: "NO!!!" Esther: "She is very violent who beats up my womb, scream, yell, fight, shout, beat up, gets mad, does the same thing as her badly-behaved siblings and scratch." stabs Miguel spits on Miguel flips off Mirinda Santino: "Luther throws wild parties nonstop every time the family goes somewhere special (like a wedding!) without permission." colors on walls throws a laptop off the window kicks Miguel Esther: "And he likes to make a mess." paints on the walls without premission pees on the sofa Esther: "All of my kids are very very obnoxious, violent, bossy, aggressive and disrespectful." cuts off all of Victoria's hair Victoria: "MY HAIR!" Gabby: "Too bad, (Bleep)!" smacks Victoria really hard in the face cries throws Gabby's toys to the garbage Esther: "Herman is very violent towards others." beats up Miguel cries Esther: "HERMAN DAMIAN LEVINE!!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SMACK YOUR BROTHER?!?!?!?!?!?!" Herman: "HE BROKE MY BOBBLE HEAD!!!!!!!" Ola arrives at the door opens the door Esther: "Hello, please do come right in." Ola: "Nice to meet you." Esther: "Right now, Hayleigh, Victoria and Gabby are in time out For getting into the ice cream when I told them no." Hayleigh, Victoria and Gabby: "Drop dead, you ugly warty witch-like FREAK!" Victoria and Gabby trip over Ola Ola: "Girls! Girls! GIRLS! Stop it now!" plays with her Disney Princesses with her sisters Miguel: "DROP DEAD!" and Luther are playing Call of Duty: Black Ops Kyle: "That game is violent and very cool!" spits on Santino Santino: "Herman. No spitting." Herman: "SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF (bleep)!" Esther (yelling): "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Mitchell: "I HATE MY LIFE SO (bleep)ING MUCH!" violently throws Disney Princess dolls at Hayleigh Lauren: "KILL YOURSELF!" Hayleigh: "Nope, (bleep)." Esther: "You do not swear in this house!" Observation begins Observation continues Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Grid throws his Mario plush, Mitchell throws his wolf plush, Victoria throws her Aurora plush, Gabby throws her Starfire plush, Herman throws his Eddy plush, Luther throws his Jake plush, Lauren throws her Merida plush and Hayleigh throws her Hello Kitty plush at Mirinda Mirinda: "Oh no! Oh no! Flying plushes!" fly through the air and hits on Joshua cries Joshua (crying): "Help me! There are vases flying through the air] cottonballs, plushes the kids previously threw and vases hit on Joshua Joshua: "Stooooooop!" Herman: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" Lauren: "AND DIE!" knife flies into the air and stabs on Joshua Hayleigh: "I AM HAVING MORE THINGS I AM THROWING YOU AT SO SHUT UP YOU THREE MORBID FREAKS!" throws 7 knifes at Mirinda, Joshua and Miguel Lauren: "LOSER!" Mitchell: "(bleep)!" Kyle: "SHUT UP!" Luther: "LOSER!" Lauren: "DIE!" Esther: "Don't use death threats in the house!" Hayleigh: "SCREW OFF!" Hayleigh: "I was very, very obnoxious..." Esther: "ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO THE NAUGHTY GRID!" Herman: "(Bleep) You!" Mitchell: "(Bleep)hole" Kyle: "SUCKER!" Hayleigh: "(Bleep)FACE!" Lauren: "Piece of (bleep)!" Luther: "BULL(Bleep)!" confiscates Cinderella plush Hayleigh: "HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Esther: "You lost your Cinderella plush for throwing the plushes. As for Lauren and Luther, all of their plushes are taken away." confiscates all of the Carly Rae Jespen, Ariana Grande, Fifth Harmony and One Direction CDs Hayleigh: "I WANT ALL OF THE STUPID CDS YOU STUPID SH(bleep)THOLE!!!!!!!!" Esther: "No. All of your CDs are gone forever until you start behaving. confiscates Luther's Finn plush and Jake plush Luther: "I WANT ITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" confiscates all of Lauren's Ever After High, Monster High and Bratz dolls Lauren: "LOSER!" Esther: "You lost all of your dolls for 10 minutes. Your age." Lauren: "DON'T TAKE AWAY ALL OF MY CDS YOU (bleep)HOLE!" takes the Carly Rae Jespen CDs and Katy Perry CDs and puts it in the confiscation box Lauren: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Esther: "MITCHELL! EDDY PLUSH AWAY!" Mitchell: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" confiscates the Eddy plush from Mitchell Mitchell: "I WANT EDDY!" Esther: "NO YOU CAN'T!" Naughty Triangle Jo: "Later on, Gabby was doing her homework with Mom, and Joshua started to kick off." crumbles up Gabby's homework sheet and throws it in the trash Joshua: "GABBY'S HOMEWORK IS BORING AS H***!!!!!!!!" cries Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!! THAT'S A WARNING!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Esther, don't lose it. Low-tone voice, eye contact." Jo: "I knew I needed to step in immediately to show Mom how to deal with Joshua." Jo (to Joshua, in a firm voice): "Right now, Gabby's trying to do her homework. If you do anything to disturb her again, you'll go straight into timeout. Do you understand me?" shoves Gabby off the chair, causing her to cry slaps Esther in her womb Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!!! JOJO JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER GABBY!!!!! AND DO NOT PUNCH MY LITTLE BABY!!!!!!!!" Esther: "He just acts like that towards Gabby and Victoria. He just tackles them for no reason." Joshua: "YOU KNOW WHAT?!?!?!?!?! GABBY SUCKS AT HOMEWORK, ESPECIALLY MATH!!!!!!!!!!" tackles Gabby to the ground doesn't seem pleased and raises her voice Jo: "THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE FAILING TO LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU B**** FACE!!!!!!!!!" tackles Jo to the ground Jo: "THIS IS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE!!!!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER GABBY, AND YOU DID NOT LISTEN, SO YOU ARE GOING TO PARK YOURSELF INTO THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE AND STAY THERE FOR SEVEN MINUTES! ONE MINUTE PER YEAR OF YOUR AGE!!!! DO NOT COME OUT UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO TELL JO-JO, MOMMY, AND GABBY THAT YOU'RE SORRY!!!!!!!!" escapes and starts slapping Gabby in her privates Esther: "NO! STAY ON THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "NO!!!! I WILL NOT STAY ON THE TRIANGLE, YOU STUPID S***!!!!!!!" Jo: "STAY THERE AND DON'T MOVE!!!!!" Joshua: "I'LL PUT YOU TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "I was so not pleased when I heard this." Jo: "I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS BEHAVIOR AND YOUR ATTITUDE IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU DO NOT BOTHER YOUR SISTER WHILE SHE'S TRYING TO DO HER HOMEWORK OR TALK NONSENSE TO ME!!!! STAY THERE FOR SEVEN MINUTES AND DON'T EVER MOVE AGAIN, JOSHUA!!!!!" 7 minutes later Esther: "You were in timeout because you bothered Gabby while she was doing her homework. I would like an apology." Joshua: "I'M NOT GONNA APOLOGIZE!!!!!!!" Jo: "Then you'll stay there for another 7 minutes!" Joshua: "DON'T CARE!!!! YOU'RE POO-POO!!!!!!!" 14 minutes later Joshua: "NO!!!!!" Esther: "Okay. Stay there." Joshua: "I WISH YOU GUYS WERE DEAD!!!!!!!" 21 minutes later ''' Joshua: "I'M... NOT... APOLOGIZING!!!!!!" Esther: "YOU KNOW WHAT?!?!? STAY THERE UNTIL IT IS TIME TO GO TO BED!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!!!!!!!" Joshua: "I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY WHOLE LIFE!!!!! AND I DON'T WANNA SEE JOJO EITHER!!!!!!" Jo: "GUESS WHAT!?!?!?!?! YOU WILL BE GIVEN TEN SECONDS TO GET BACK ON THAT TRIANGLE OR ELSE WE WILL SEND YOU TO BED AND WE WILL NEVER EVER SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "YOU ARE MAKING ME AND JO-JO UNHAPPY!!!! I DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR BEHAVIOR!!!!!!!" '''28 minutes later Esther: "I need you to apologize to me and JoJo please." Joshua: "Sorry." Jo: "Thank you." Vandal Diposal Toy Confiscation Jo: "The next thing to do was teach Mom and Dad how to take care of the kids' toys when they misbehave." Jo: "So, this is what I've got here. The Toy Time-Out Box. If any of you misbehave, your toys will be here." Jo: "And then, Victoria just flipped Hayleigh off." slaps Hayleigh and gives her the finger Victoria: "I WISH YOU NEVER F*****G EXISTED!!!!" Hayleigh: "YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KNOCK YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF!!!!!!!!" Santino: "Hayleigh Brianne Levine, we don't say those things." Hayleigh: "Sorry." Santino: "Okay." throws her Tangled CD player at Santino Santino: "Victoria Bianca Levine, that's your warning. If you throw that again, you will lose your Rapunzel doll, and be sent to the Naughty Triangle. Do you understand?" Victoria: "NO!!!!!!!" spits at her father Santino: "No, Victoria, we don't do that." Victoria: "I DON'T CARE!!!!!! I DON'T CAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Jo: "Stop, stop, stop, stop right here. (to Victoria) Right now, I want you to give Hayleigh a kiss and say you're sorry." Victoria: "I'M NOT GONNA, YOU INHUMAN TEACHER!!!!!!" raises her voice Jo: "IT IS NOT OKAY TO FLIP YOUR SISTER OFF OR TALK DISRESPECTFUL TO ME!!!! GO APOLOGIZE TO HAYLEIGH FOR THAT BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Victoria: "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Jo: "Right. You've now lost your Tangled Ever After coloring book for 5 weeks." confiscates Victoria's Tangled Ever After coloring book Victoria: "NO! GIVE ME BACK MY COLORING BOOK!!!!" Jo: "You will have it back if you behave yourself and tell Hayleigh and your father you're sorry." Victoria: "I'M NOT GONNA!!!!!" pinches Jo Esther: "VICTORIA BIANCA LEVINE!!!!! YOU DON'T PINCH JOJO!!!! THAT'S NOT NICE!!!!!!" Victoria: "SHUT UP, MOMMY!!!!!! Jo: "Right. To the Naughty Triangle, right now!" drags Victoria to the Naughty Triangle Victoria: "GOOOOOOOOOOOO AWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" voice gets raised louder Jo: "I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOU ARE TREATING ME, HAYLEIGH, MOMMY, AND DADDY RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU STAY HERE UNTIL I COME AND GET YOU!!!!!!!" Electronic Confiscation Onward Jo: "Victoria was watching Tangled, but Joshua wanted to watch Pinky and the Brain." Joshua: "Can I watch Pinky and the Brain, please?" Victoria: "No, Im watching Tangled. Leave me alone." Joshua: "BUT I WANT TO WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAIN!!!!" Santino: "Joshua Yankee, this is your warning. Keep bothering your sister, and you're on the Naughty Triangle." Victoria: "I'M WATCHING TANGLED!!!!!!!" Joshua: "AND I WANT TO WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" Esther (screaming angrily): "JOSHUA YANKEE!!!!!" Santino: "LEAVE VICTORIA ALONE!!!!!! IT'S NOT ME, IT'S YOU!!!! IF YOU HARASS VICTORIA ABOUT WATCHING PINKY AND THE BRAIN AGAIN, YOU'RE ON THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE, AND I'M TAKING AWAY YOUR PINKY PLUSH FOR TWO DAYS!!!!" Joshua: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I WANNA WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "I needed to step in again, to show Mom how to deal with Joshua." Jo: "Right now, your behavior is absolutely appalling! When your mother or father asks you to do something, YOU do it! It wasn't me, it was you. You are not watching Pinky and the Brain, and that decision is final! You've now lost your Pinky plush and your K'NEX Nintendo Mario Kart Wii Toad Kart building set for a week. Now stop bothering Victoria and so as you're told." rapidly kicks Jo in anger Jo: "Stop kicking me right now! Victoria wants some alone time!" Joshua: "I DON'T WANNA!!!!!" Jo: "Get out of her room right now!" Esther, and Jo force Joshua out of Victoria's room Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!! YOUR FATHER, JOJO, AND I ARE NOT HAPPY WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW!!!! SINCE WE ASKED YOU THREE TIMES TO IGNORE VICTORIA AND LET HER WATCH TANGLED, YOU ARE GONNA GET A TIMEOUT!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "I DON'T WANNA GET A TIMEOUT!!!!!!!" runs to Gabby's room, where she is playing with her Vanellope Von Shweetz plush doll Jo: "And then, Joshua just ran into Gabby's room." takes away Gabby's Vanellope Von Shweetz plush doll Gabby: "Hey! Joshua! That's mine! Give it back!" throws it in the trash can in Gabby's room Joshua: "SAY GOODBYE TO THAT DUMB DOLL FOREVER, GABRIELLE SNOW LEVINE!!!!!!!!" wails Gabby: "MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "THIS BEHAVIOR IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?!?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING?!?!?!?!?! YOU DO NOT THROW YOUR SISTER'S TOYS IN THE GARBAGE!!!! NOW YOU GIVE THAT VANELLOPE VON SHWEETZ DOLL BACK TO GABBY AND SAY YOU'RE SORRY!!!!!" Joshua: "NO!!! I WON'T GIVE IT BACK TO HER!!!!! SHE LOST IT FOR DOING HER S****Y HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "WHAT IS IT, ESTHER TRACEE LEVINE?!?" Esther: "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN TO SHARE VANELLOPE WITH GABBY?!?!?!?!?!?!" Joshua: "SHE'S MINE NOW!!!!!!! AND SHE'LL NEVER GET IT BACK CAUSE SHE DID HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!" Santino: "SHE HAS TO DO HER HOMEWORK!!!!!!!" Jo: "BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING DISRESPECTFUL TO ME, YOUR MOTHER, YOUR FATHER, GABBY, AND VICTORIA, YOU WILL BE GETTING A TIMEOUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Joshua: "I'M GONNA SPANK YOU!!!!!!" Esther: "GO TO THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE!!!!!!!" Joshua: "NO!!!!!! I'M GONNA SPANK YOU AND I'M NOT GONNA GET A TIMEOUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Santino: "GET ON THAT..." Joshua: "NO!!!! I'M NOT GONNA GET A TIMEOUT!!!!!!" Jo: "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU 10 SECONDS TO GET ON THAT TRIANGLE, AND YOU'LL GO TO BED FOR THE NIGHT!!!" Joshua: "NO!!!!!!" Santino, and Jo carry Joshua over to the Naughty Triangle Esther: "STAY THERE FOR 7 MINUTES FOR YOUR RUDENESS AND DISRESPECT TO ME, JOJO, AND DADDY!!!!!!" Jo: "NOT ONLY THAT!!!! FOR HURTING GABBY'S FEELINGS AND DISTURBING VICTORIA!!!!! AND YOUR PINKY PLUSH IS GONE FOR 7 DAYS!!!!!!" Joshua: "I WANT PINKYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" ignores it '7 minutes later ' Jo: "You were placed here because you were mean to your sisters. I would like an apology for those things." Joshua: "Sorry." Jo: "Thank you so much for apologizing. You can get up now." Miguel's Birthday Essay Order Thought Box Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby and Victoria vs. the Babysitter Dumais comes in the doorstep Ola: "Kids, this is Soledad. She is babysitting you for the rest of your life. Even if you graduate from college." Hayleigh: "Ola. Where are the parents?" Ola: " " Kyle: "What about Herman and Mitchell?" Ola: " " Kyle: " " Hayleigh: " " Lauren: " " Luther: " " Gabby: " " Victoria: " " and Luther run naked facepalms as Kyle and Luther are sent to the Nuaghty Grid and Soledad confiscates Kyle's Eddy plush and Luther's Finn plush Luther: "BUT I WANT ITTTT!!!" Soledad: " " Mommy and Me kids are making clay scultures is making a princess is making a butterfly is making a race car is making a bear is making an alligator is making a snake is making a is making a is making a is making a is making a Herman: "JOSHUA, MIGUEL AND MIRINDA'S ARE STUPID!" Mitchell: " " Kyle: " " Hayleigh: " " Lauren: " " Luther: " " Gabby: " " Victoria: " " Mitchell, Kyle and Hayleigh smashes and Luther smashes and Victoria smahes Joshua and Miguel cries Onward Family Test Run DVD Meeting Herman, Mitchell, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby and Victoria turn over new leaves Mitchell, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby and Victoria are writing apology letters for the whole family Herman: "Finished!" Mitchell: "Done!" Kyle: "I'm now done with it!" Hayleigh: "I'm done from the writing!" Lauren: "Almost finished and there. Made it in cursive!" Luther: "Completed!" Gabby: "Accomplished!" Victoria: "I finished writing the apology letter!" 8 kids show their parents the paper Herman: "Mom! Dad! Mirinda! Joshua! Miguel! Look what we made!" Mitchell: "Mirinda. I made this for you." Kyle: "Watch what I done!" Hayleigh: " " Lauren: " " Luther: " " Gabby: " " Victoria: "Mommy! Look what I did!" Santino: "" Esther: "" Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts